Elementals
The Elementals are one of the Primary Races in Excelsion. Background Hailing from the Primary Realm known as the Elements, Elementals are quite a varied group. They are not quite living beings, as one would normally understand it: their bodies are incapable of sustaining life on their own. Indeed, each Elemental is solely composed of the substance they hold control over: a Lava Elemental would be nothing but Lava, a Light Elemental would be little more than a shining shape, and so forth. Each and every Elemental is animated by its Realmspark. There are numerous subraces of Elementals, each and every one capable of completely controlling a given aspect of the physical world as well as holding some power over some related aspects. It is widely believed in the Elements that there were Elementals capable of controlling non physical aspects of the world, and shape a being's thoughts just as easily as others shape their physical surroundings, but those are nowhere to be found. Elementals are varied, and they do not really share personality aspects. The nature of an Elemental varies according to the aspect of reality they embody: just as a fire Elemental might be someone passionate whose enthusiasm is contagious or a destructive entity bent on spreading chaos, an ice Elemental can be supremely calm and collected or a completely merciless murderer; a Water Elemental might be someone who's willing to adapt to its surroundings, or someone who's so fickle you can't be sure of what they'll say next; and so on. There is an unusually powerful connection between Realms in the Elements. All Realms are organized in a hierarchy, and their relationship is shaped like an inverse family tree. Realms that are directly connected have the strongest connections, and the Elementals born in any given Realm have power over the domains of directly related Realms. Ash Elementals, for instance, hold considerable power over fire and flames. Though different kinds of Elementals often bicker and come to blows for trivial reasons, they are all extremely territorial, and any trespasser will often end up facing Elementals of many different kinds as they come to the aid of their kin. Subraces There are many Elemental subraces. There are the typical -fire, ice, earth-, the not so typical -ash, poison, metal-, and the abnormal -rot, acid, dried moss, plastic, radiation-. *Acid Elementals: Abrasive like no other, the Acid Elementals are usually quite cheery and friendly. They are, however, quite thoughtless of the full extent of their words and actions, and oftentimes hurt others with their corrosive remarks. *Ash Elementals: A varied bunch. Embodying their Ashen aspect, they can be fiery or cool when the occasion demands it, and this can mean that an Elemental is either riled up easily, like the embers left over from a fire, or uncaring and distant, like the cold ash left after the flame's been put off. *Fire Elementals: Volatile beings who are usually supremely light hearted and enthusiastic. Their temperaments are explosive, even among Elementals, but most of the time they calm quickly, like a fire without anything to burn. At times, however, their rage doesn't quell, and like a forest fire, it only spreads. Among the Elements, it's said that there's no better ally and no worse enemy than a Fire Elemental. *Ice Elementals: They are either calm and collected, or cold and ruthless. Unlike Fire Elementals, their disposition doesn't change: they are either one way or the other. They do not change, and they are quite slow unless forced to take action: slow to make commitments, slow to forget past misdeeds. *Lava Elementals: Slow, destructive and uncaring describe these beings. They are quite powerful among Elementals, but often keep to themselves, since their personalities don't mesh well outside of their own society. However, they are, after all, Elementals, and still share some kinship with the rest of them, even if their personalities don't allow for continued coexistence. *Rot Elementals: A distant group. They betray no emotion, and to outsiders they can appear evil, though they simply embody their trait. To get one of them riled up is terrifying, for they let nothing stand in their way once they settle in. Known Elementals *Nox Tes: Realm Guardian, and the only known Elemental who can change elements at will for as long as he wants. *Zaj: A Hunter Ash Elemental. Category:Race Category:Primary Race